your fingers are trembling (your heart is heavy and red)
by mydiddlejam
Summary: Random snippets / flash!fics of Bechloe of the Rated M variety.
1. Chapter 1

Showers are sort of their thing. It's fitting, really, considering how their friendship and eventual relationship started, but tonight feels brand new.

Beca's already in the shower, soaking in the nearly scalding hot water as she waits on Chloe. Her fingers drum against her own thighs with excited yet nervous energy as she waits and when she hears the bathroom door open and click shut, she sucks in a deep breath.

_Turn around_, Chloe says from the other side of the frosted glass and Beca quickly obliges, facing her body against the tile of the shower stall. She turns slightly when she hears the door open, peering over her shoulder at Chloe, and her jaw drops just a little when she takes in the sight of her girlfriend, dark blue strap on affixed to her hips. She's all confidence and swagger and Beca feels the dull ache between her legs intensify as Chloe smirks at her.

_Hi_, Chloe practically purrs against Beca's ear as she leans in, the strap on pressed against Beca's ass. _You ready for this?_

All Beca can manage is a nod.

Chloe goes slow, using her left hand to guide the dildo into Beca's wet heat and making sure she has enough time to adjust to the size before starting to slow move. It's embarrassing, really, the way she goes from hissing in pain/pleasure when Chloe first slides in to begging her for more - for harder, faster, god _something_ - within minutes because she's _rightthere_ in ways she's never been before. And Chloe - god… perfect, beautiful, fucking _amazing_ Chloe - just gives in to what she wants. She's got one hand gripped around Beca's hip, slippery from the water cascading over them, and the other is in Beca's hair, weaving in damp tendrils. She tugs, pulls Beca's head back just enough to kiss her. It's hard and desperate, their mouths sliding together and teeth clicking and Beca's hips are bucking against the fucking cold, hard tile because she can't even stop herself right now.

Chloe's hand on her hip slides further down and presses against Beca's clit and surely - fucking _surely_ - the stars she's seeing are partially due to the fact that she drops her head just a little _too_ hard against the tile, but she knows it's mostly got do with Chloe and her hands. And _fuck_ she doesn't even know if she can stand anymore, but Chloe's right there, holding her up, whispering how hot she looks when she comes and how much she loves her.

And Beca? Well, she's pretty sure she could die right now and it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Drunk!Beca's a little bit frisky. Not that she drinks often, of course, but Chloe knows she's always in for a good time when she does. It comes as no surprise, then, that as soon as they're through the door after a Treble party, she's shoved up against it, slamming it shut.

Beca immediately starts stripping off Chloe's top and mouthing at Chloe's neck, never staying in one place long enough to bruise. (They found out the hard way exactly how Aubrey felt about that.) She snaps Chloe's bra off in one swift, dexterous motion and yanks her own shirt over her head. (It's surprising, really, how much control Beca maintains over her hands when she's drunk. And _oh god_ she's totally not wearing a bra right now.)

The two of them stumble into the living room, still connected at the mouth as Beca unbuckles Chloe's belt and unbuttons her jeans. She shoves them down unceremoniously as she leans in, licking at the wetness pooling between Chloe's thighs.

Y_ou look so good in red_, Beca murmurs against her before nudging the thin strip of fabric aside. Chloe's fingers dig into Beca's hair, holding her still, but the noises Beca's making against her center are driving her absolutely insane and there's _no_ fucking way she's going to be able to stand the whole time.

_Floor,_ Chloe moans and Beca immediately stands, stripping off her own jeans before making quick work of Chloe's own and laying her down on the floor. She kneels between Chloe's knees, trademark smirk on her face, as her eyes rake over Chloe's body appreciatively. Chloe whines and pushes her hips closer to Beca, begging for contact

_So fucking hot_, Beca whispers, grasping at Chloe's thighs.

Chloe practically growls at Beca's seductive tone, managing to get out _Then fuck me_, before she pulls Beca down into a brutal kiss that tastes of alcohol and her own essence.

Without hesitation, Beca slides two fingers inside, moaning against Chloe's mouth at the wetness she finds there. She thrusts quickly, setting a rapid rhythm that has Chloe bucking and writhing in seconds.

When she feels Chloe tense, she tears her mouth away and brings it to Chloe's chest, biting and licking tiny bruises in places she knows will be hidden from general view. With a twist of the wrist, Chloe's coming undone beneath her, panting heavily, but her hips don't stop moving against Beca's hand, silently begging for more.


End file.
